


Curious Little Thing by moonandshore [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Curious Little Thing by moonandshore read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: It wasn’t a night terror after all, but it still stopped Adam dead in his tracks.<br/>It, straight out of Ronan’s dream, was peering back at Adam with murky blue, Henrietta deep-set eyes.<br/>(In which Ronan accidentally dreams himself a baby, which looks oddly like Adam.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Little Thing by moonandshore [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curious Little Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046323) by [moonandshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonandshore/pseuds/moonandshore). 



**Title** : Curious Little Thing  
**Author** : moonandshore  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
**Character** : Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : It wasn’t a night terror after all, but it still stopped Adam dead in his tracks.  
It, straight out of Ronan’s dream, was peering back at Adam with murky blue, Henrietta deep-set eyes.  
(In which Ronan accidentally dreams himself a baby, which looks oddly like Adam.)  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4046323)  
**Length** 0:22:20  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Curious%20Little%20Thing%20by%20moonandshore.mp3.zip)


End file.
